newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Raftina
Raftina was one of the Shok'Thola, the Altarin'Dakor supreme Warlords. She was the product of a genetic experiment by Sado using his biological alteration powers, and she was the Queen Mother of all the Crinn, who were ultimately her offspring. After Sado sponsored her to become Shok'Thola, she became actively involved in the Great War, and later built an empire for herself in the Altarin'Dakor galaxy. History When the first Shok'Thola were originally driven out of known space following the First Great Schism, they headed into the Unknown Regions, to bide their time and prepare for an invasion that would take over the entire galaxy. Sado, the original Warlord who made the connection with the Entity, was no longer their ultimate commander since a new Altima, Elan Mossin, had been chosen. However, Sado was still highly instrumental in preparing the Altarin'Dakor for the invasion. Part of his plan was to engineer races that would be completely under their control and highly efficient killers in the war to come. His first attempt resulted in the amalgam race known as the Charon. These he considered a failure, however, and some of the escaped through a dimensional rift and were lost. The next race he designed were the Zelduk, genetic mutations of the Killiks. The Zelduk were highly efficient but held little intelligence; though they were used in the war, most Warlords considered them overkill and too hard to control. Sado's third attempt created the Crinn. Using his powers to forcibly cross a human and a Barabel, he experimented many times until finally Raftina was produced as a result. She had the facial features and general body shape of a human, but she was covered with armored hide and had claws like a Barabel. Sado was delighted. He was perhaps too successful; Raftina was not only fertile, but highly intelligent and Force-sensitive as well. When she finally produced offspring, the Crinn race was born. Nearly twice the size of a Barabel, the Crinn had at least two sets of arms and were even more ferocious in combat. Also because of a genetic defect, each one contained other partially-formed limbs or spinelike projections from their bodies, traits that made them even more terrifying. Finally, the Crinn seemed to have a natural affinity for evil in general. Once the first couple of generations had been established, they quickly formed their own society and culture. Raftina had little influence on them at that point; by then she had moved on to greater affairs. Sado soon realized two things. First, that Raftina would need to live for a very long time to produce enough Crinn to form an entire race. Secondly, that he could not keep his favorite experiment contained forever. He took her to Altima and sponsored her to become a Shok'Thola, establishing a connection with the Entity. Altima agreed, and Raftina became immortal. However, to Sado's dismay, Raftina had other ideas. She user her newfound powers to gain her freedom from her master, escaping from Sado and declaring herself to have all the rights of a Shok'Thola, including the right to build armies and establish an empire. She assembled her forces from a myriad of races, anyone willing to join with her, and soon she was a formidable force fighting in the Great War. Some Crinn clans opted to join their Queen Mother, though just as many remained independent. Still, Raftina became a feared opponent for many of the Followers of Ashla. The Altarin'Dakor Galaxy When the Altarin'Dakor fled through the Galactic Gate, Raftina went with them. She built herself an empire in the Altarin'Dakor galaxy just as the others did, eventually rising to become one of the top ten Warlords. Though she held as position on the governing Shok'Thola council, she was often aloof and kept to her own territories. Her sphere of influence included a large variety of races that she subjugated and incorporated into her empire. As a result, there was less human influence and fewer humans in her territory, although she herself could speak Altarin'Dakor and Basic fluently. Raftina was not very prominent until the Return was in full swing, when after the death of Kronos and Nimrod she decided to send forces into the galaxy to try and expand her rule there. She later became a threat to the New Imperium when they attempted to counterattack into Altarin'Dakor-held space. Personality and Traits Raftina had the body shape of a human woman and attractive, doll-like features for her face, but her body was covered in black-armored scales, clawed hands, and projecting spines from her back and the sides of her head. Thoroughly alien in both mind and action, she was as ruthless a Warlord as most of the others were. She had a preference for non-human species, using them for most of her subordinates and military forces. Many Crinn still held allegiance to her, including most of the ones from the Altarin'Dakor galaxy. Modern Crinn from the home galaxy, however, had long forgotten their origins and their Queen Mother. Raftina was powerful in the Force and highly intelligent - her Force Power Levels scale was thought to be in the mid-200,000s. Category:New pages Category:Characters